superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zatanna
Justice League of America Team Member . Limited Collectors' Edition #C-41 (December 1975 / January 1976).]] Zatanna “Zee” Zatara is the daughter of magician Giovanni Zatara and Sindella; who were from the parallel-universe of Earth-Two, and members of the mystical “''Homo magi” race.The ''Homo Magi first appeared as "The Hidden Ones" in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League_of_America_Vol_1_164 Justice League of America, Vol. 1 #164] (March 1979), which can be found at the DC Database. By virtue of birth then, Zatanna is also a member of the Homo magi race. __TOC__ Background Information On the parallel-universe of Earth-One, Zatanna made her living as a successful stage illusionist prior to discovering her magical abilities while investigating the disappearance of her father. In late 73',This event was in early 67 in the Earth-One Universe. It was changed to late 73 in the Earth-1A universe, to assume continuity. Zatanna solicited the help of Hawkgirl, Hawkman,As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Hawkman_Vol_1_4 Hawkman, #4] (October/November 1964), which can be found at the DC Database. the Atom,As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Atom_Vol_1_18 Atom, #18] (May 1965), which can be found at the DC Database. Elongated Man,As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Detective_Comics_Vol_1_355 Detective Comics, #355] (Sept. 1966), which can be found at the DC Database. Green LanternAs revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_Vol_2_42 Green Lantern, Vol. 2, #42] (Jan. 1966), which can be found at the DC Database. and Batman and Robin on seperate occasions helped her search for her father.As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League_of_America_Vol_1_51 Justice League of America, Vol. 1 #51] (February, 1967), which can be found at the DC Database. This quest lasted till early 76'. During which, she was successfully reunited with him. Their time together was short, and unfortunately, both of her parents were killed on separate occasions while saving her life.The series culminated in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League_of_America_Vol_1_51 Justice League of America, Vol. 1 #51] (Feb. 1967); which can be found at DC Database. This Justice League adventure took place during the Batman television craze where Batman was featured prominently on the cover. Shortly after this, Zantanna was seen as a wax-figure in the Hall of Justice, by Marvin and Wendy on a short tour.As seen in the Limited Collectors' Edition #C-41 (December 1975 / January 1976). Over the next few years, she teamed up with Supergirl on occasionAs seen in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Supergirl_Vol_1 Supergirl, #1 - #4 and #7] (1972-73). and assists the Justice League of America on a number of casesAs revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League_of_America_Vol_1_87 Justice League of America, #87] (February 1971); which can be found at DC Database. before being elected to membership in late 1978.As revealed in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League_of_America_Vol_1_161 Justice League of America, Vol. 1 #161] (Dec. 1978); which can be found at DC Database. During the summer of 77', she was a co-host on a telethon hosted by Justice League and the SuperFriends.As revealed in [[Super Friends 5|''Super Friends, Vol. 2 #5 ]] (June 1, 1977). Powers and Abilities 'Sorcery: Zatanna is a homo magi, a human born with the affinity to manipulate magic. *Elemental Sorcery: With her magic Zatanna has shown a greatest affinity to manipulate the elements of the Earth. :*Elemental Transmutation:Ability to rearrange atoms and molecules in both inorganic and organic matter :* ''Pyrokinesis: Generation and Control of fire :* 'Aerokinesis: Generation and Control of Air :* Geokinesis: Control of Earth/Rock :* Hydrokinesis: Control of Water :* Cryokinesis: Generation and Control of Ice :* Weather Manipulation *'Telepathy' (and mind control) :* Read Minds :* Memory Manipulation *''Chlorokinesis: Control over plants *Thermokinesis: She has used this ability a few times to stay warm in frigid environments. *Superhuman Strength'' *''Superhuman Durability'' *''Flight'' *''Teleportation'' *''Dimensional Travel'' *''Force Field'' *''Probability Manipulation'' *''Magical Awareness: supernatural sensitivity to occult activities and mystic phenomena. *Dispel: Able to remove illusions and holographic images that her opponents have set up. *Telekinesis'' *''Elemental Conversion'' *''Molecular Conversion'' *''Regeneration: Able to heal herself and others *Size Alteration'' *''Spectral Sight: She can see spiritual entities and travelers invisible to normal sight; she can perceive magical events at a great distance. *Magical Manipulation: Zatanna is also capable of using all personal and universal magic *Extraction and Transportation of Souls'' *''Mystical Invulnerability'' *'Prestidigitation': Zatanna is skilled in stage magic, performing simple tricks and elaborate illusions. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' *'Occultism' *'Hypnotism' *'Backwards Speech': Backwards Speech is most commonly known as Mnemonic Incantations. Weaknesses *'Mnemonic Incantation': Zatanna must concentrate on her magic to make sure she is using the proper spell. It is at this point where she is most vulnerable. Mnemonic incantation is the most complicated of the mystic arts. It appears that this is well known to her enemies. *'Higher-Level Magics': If the magic power-level of her opponent is higher than hers, then it would be extremely difficult for her to win a battle. In addition, it is difficult to impossible to affect a spell that was set in motion with higher-level magics. Equipment Magic Wand: Often seen with a magic wand, although whether it is a stage prop or an actual focus for her powers remains unknown. She doesn't need it though, considering her recent appearances without one and being able to cast spells effectively. Justice League Team Members Appearances Zatanna did not appear in any episodes of the Superfriends. As a Wax Figure in late 1975: * SuperFriends Comic Book issue: Limited Collectors' Edition #C-41 (December 1975 / January 1976) Super Friends Comic Book: *''Super Friends, Vol. 2 #5'' (June 1, 1977) – Mentioned Only Notes * Zatanna first appears in Hawkman, Vol. 1 #4 (October-November 1964).Go to the DC Database for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Hawkman_Vol_1_4 Hawkman, Vol. 1 #4] (October-November 1964). * She was created by writer Gardner Fox and artist Murphy Anderson. * Zatanna appeared next in Hawkman, Vol. 2 #4,Go to the DC Database for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Hawkman_Vol_2_4 Hawkman, Vol. 2 #4] (November, 1986). because she and Shayera Hol (Hawkgirl) had become close friends. * 1970s character Conjura is similar to her. * In the 2018 series DC Superhero Girls, created by Lauren Faust, she is called “Zee”. External Links * Zatanna at DC Comics.com * Zatanna at the DC Database * Zatanna Comic Book (Earth-One) Index * Zatanna Chronology at the Grand Comics Database * Zatanna at the Comic Book DataBase References Category:Superheroes Category:SuperFriends Comic book Category:Super Friends comic book characters Category:Hawkman supporting characters Category:DC characters Category:Characters Category:Justice League Of America Members Category:Sorcerer